1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminator capable of cleaning air.
2. Description of the Related Art
Illuminators such as fluorescent lamps for illuminating rooms, offices, or other working space are known in the art. After long-term usage, dusts or pollen in the air or other substances such as suspended organic particles from cigarettes or out-gassing chemicals usually adhere to the illuminators and thus cause significant reduction of lightness of the illuminators. Such unwanted substances presented in close air system of a building are also sources of so-called indoor air pollution, building-related illness, and xe2x80x9csick building syndromexe2x80x9d which have received increased attention over the last several years. The quality of indoor air can be many times worse than that of the outdoor air. Given the fact that many people spend as much as 90 percent of their time indoors, the health risk due to indoor air pollutants is a significant public health concern. Indoor air quality can affect people""s health and can have economic and legal implications. For example, pollutants can cause or contribute to short- and long-term health problems, including asthma, respiratory tract infections, allergic reactions, headaches, congestion, eye and skin irritations, coughing, sneezing, fatigue, dizziness and nausea.
In light of foregoing, there is a strong need to provide an illuminator capable of cleaning air to prevent above-mentioned indoor air pollution problems and also lightness reduction problems.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is to provide an illuminator capable of cleaning air for decomposing airborne organic substances, eliminating odors, killing bacterium in the air.
It is another object of the present invention is to provide an illuminator capable of cleaning air with self-cleaning function.
Still another of the present invention is to provide an illuminator capable of cleaning air and providing soft lighting.
To achieve the se and other advantages and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention provides an illuminator capable of cleaning air. The illuminator includes a transparent lamp envelope having two ends. A layer of glue body is adhered to inner surface of the lamp envelope. An amount of visible and UV light fluorescent powders are mixed in the layer of glue body. Electrode bases seal both ends of the lamp envelope. A photocatalytic gel film is coated on outer surface of the lamp envelope.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more clearly and readily apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.